digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Evile, The Experiment 627
Evile is a character in the Stitch and Digimon anime series. He is red, conehead alien who serves the Guardian Army. Evile is shown to be the commander of a large section of its forces and answers to Examon. Background Description Evile looks like a bigger, badder and worse-mannered version of Stitch with reddish-brown fur and yellow-orange eye patches, stomach, and chest. He has bigger ears, a big purple nose, black sharp claws, a wiry body and a cone-shaped head. He has a limited ability to change his physical appearance, as he can retract a second and third sets of arms, a second head, his antenne, his claws, and the four spines on his back into his body. In addition to his altered appearence he has an extendable appendage in his mouth similar in a way of the Xenomorph's famed secondary mouth. In this Digimon form, he looks like a bigger, larger, badder and worse-mannered version of Stitch with reddish-brown scales and yellow-orange eye patches, stomach, and chest. He has left ear is frilly, right ear looks normal, a big dark purple nose, black sharp claws, two antennae, a wiry body and a bald, cone-shaped head when he has a limited ability to absorb the data of other Digimon to power himself up. Zone Armies Life Zone ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular soldiers of the Bagra Empire. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Hagurumon: A large number of gear Digimon. ** Volcamon: ** Scorpiomon: ** Rhinomon: ** Divermon: ** Mantaraymon: ** BlueMeramon: ** Ebidramon: ** Asuramon: ** Archelomon: ** Ponchomon: ** Pipismon: ** Kokuwamon: ** Orochimon: ** Sepikmon: ** Baronmon: ** Parrotmon: ** Flybeemon: ** MetalTyrannomon: ** Triceramon: ** Boarmon: ** Snimon: ** Thundermon: ** MarineDevimon: ** Coralmon: File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.gif|Chikurimon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:MetalTyrannomon t.gif|MetalTyrannomon File:Triceramon t.gif|Triceramon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Hagurumon t.gif|Hagurumon File:MarineDevimon t.gif|MarineDevimon File:Snimon t.gif|Snimon File:Thundermon t.gif|Thundermon File:Baromon b.jpg|Baronmon File:Pipismon b.jpg|Pipismon File:Ponchomon b.jpg|Ponchomon File:Sepikmon t.gif|Sepikmon File:Boarmon t.gif|Boarmon File:Ebidramon t.gif|Ebidramon File:Kokuwamon b.jpg|Kokuwamon Light Zone ** IceDevimon: IceDevimon is one of Evile's servants. He leads an army of MetalTyrannomon, Triceramon, Tankmon, Mammothmon, Icemon and Troopmon into attacking the Lake Zone. After the "defrost" of Daipenmon, he is sealed in its blue popsicle. ** Icemon: A large group of icy Digimon that forms the army. ** Troopmon: Hold ice-bazookas and forms part of the army. ** Tankmon: Fires ice-missiles and forms part of the army. ** Mammothmon: ** Pteramon: ** Triceramon: ** MetalTyrannomon: ** Daipenmon: ** ShogunGekomon: File:IceDevimon t.gif|IceDevimon File:Icemon t.gif|Icemon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:MetalTyrannomon t.gif|MetalTyrannomon File:Triceramon t.gif|Triceramon File:Tankmon t.gif|Tankmon File:Daipenmon t.gif|Daipenmon File:ShogunGekomon t.gif|ShogunGekomon West Zone ** GranLocomon ** Hagurumon ** Dinohyumon ** Tankmon ** Mammothmon ** MegaKabuterimon (Blue) ** Kuwagamon ** Tortomon File:GranLocomon t.gif|GranLocomon File:Hagurumon t.gif|Hagurumon File:Dinohyumon t.gif|Dinohyumon File:Tankmon t.gif|Tankmon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:MegaKabuterimon (Blue) t.gif|MegaKabuterimon (Blue) File:Kuwagamon t.gif|Kuwagamon File:Tortomon t.gif|Tortomon Digimon Forms Evile has thus far shown the ability to absorb other Digimon's data and adopt their characteristics to strengthen himself. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Evilomon Evilomon is the first Digimon form Evile assumes after absorbing some Chikurimon, two Troopmon, five MetalTyrannomon, five Triceramon, two Pteramon, one Parrotmon, several Kokuwamon, two Divermon, two Flybeemon, four Boarmon, and two Mammothmon. He grows in size and gains a chainsaw on his right arm, two buzzsaws on his two pair of right arms, a giant laser cannon on his left arm, two gigantic gauntlets on his two pair of left arms, a reptilian tail, two dinosaur-like feet, his top head is bald, and a half of metallic mask with his reptilian right eye, with cyborg armor covering his once bare torso. In this Digimon form, he nearly defeats Agumon, Shoutmon, and Ballistamon. He is defeated when Stitch punches him a new digital energy came, then uses Digi-Xros Charge for the first time to merge Agumon, Shoutmon, and Ballistamon, and then Agumon digivolves into GeoGreymon and Starmon and Pickmon into the Star Sword for Shoutmon to use. |- | Evilomon (Orochi Mode) Evilomon (Orochi Mode) is Evilomon's second stage, which Evile assumes after absorbing Orochimon. He grows exponentially in size and strength, with Orochimon's heads replacing his arms and gaining two more on his back, as well as Orochimon's tail. He analyzes that GeoGreymon has strength and speed but less power while Stitch and Shoutmon X2 has speeds and strength but less powers. He proceeds to beat three of them, nearly killing Stitch, when Angel was so worried about him because she loves him. When Stitch never give up, he uses Digi-Xros Charge to form Shoutmon X2 (GeoGrey Mode), which combines both Digimon's strengths and speeds. It proceeds to beat Evilomon, reverting the Orochimon data into the Digiegg and returning Evile back to normal. Evilomon (Enhancement Absorbent Mode) Evilomon (Enhancement Absorbent Mode) is Evilomon's third stage, when the energy from Evile's "explosion" forces and absorbs a data of IceDevimon (who is then in the popsicle), Daipenmon, and ShogunGekomon, when he fails because of Stitch saves Angel. When Stitch never give up, he uses Digi-Xros Charge to form Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon, then merges Agumon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmon (White). It proceeds to beat Evilomon, reverting the data of IceDevimon, Daipenmon, and ShogunGekomon into three Digieggs and returning Evile back to normal. Attacks *'Absolute Zero Sound Wave Ice Crusher' *'Absolute Zero Ice Hammer' Evilomon (Torto Mode) Evilomon (Torto Mode) is Evilomon's final stage when Evile created when it absorbs the data of the Tortomon, growing in size and gaining Torto's shell, while his body turns into dark yellow, his mouth is shaped like that of a crocodile rather than a mammal-like, his head is shaped like that of a theropod dinosaur rather than a koala-like and has the reptilian tail. Category:Fan fiction